lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Figure
October 15th, 2012 9:12 PM Write about a time in your life when you were most scared.. That’s the assignment I got, that’s when my life seemed to change. It was January 1st 2012, and My LA teacher decided to keep us late that day, because, well, let’s face it, our group wasn’t the most prepared nor the most friendly. Anyway, I decided to write about a little experience of me taking my first step into the new hallowed forest near my house, I lived in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at the time, and honestly, if I had known what I know now, what your about to read would have never happened, but it did… It was a brisk October day, and I was wearing my favorite sweater, the one my girlfriend gave to me, it was so warm, and comfy. I was supposed to go to school, but, NO high school kid wants to, and I decided to be daring and skip the day… (What a freaking disaster that was, but, you’ll read about that…) Anyways, I left my house like I did every morning, hugging my mom and pushing my brother around as we walked, he was a preppy, he wouldn’t have ever thought of doing what I wanted to, even if he tried, he would have been caught. He wasn’t good at all at skipping… Neither was I, but at least I had the guts to try. And maybe he really was smarter then he looked, which I found hard to believe, but, whatever! That’s not what I’m writing this about! He had kept walking and I….Uhh…I…. I walked into the forest, I saw a man, a Tall, Slender, No, Wait, It was a silhouette of a man, and as I looked at him it’s like his body sprouted tentacles, and my vision, well, became fuzzy, like, when you’re favorite TV station goes down, but the scary part? The trees around me didn’t go fuzzy, Just HIM. I tried to stand up and run, but I couldn’t… I could barely move, I pulled the pocket knife out of my pocket and held it up at him, he started to come closer, and his tentacles seemed to trash about, like wind in the grass, or waves on a beach, the tentacles were rolling and crashing, almost trying to grab me on their own. It was a brisk October day, and I was wearing my favorite sweater, the one my girlfriend…. The one my….. Did I …I already wrote that! Damnit! His face! His face! Oh my GOD. HE HAD NO FACE. I drew a little sketch of what he looked like. Even looking his picture scares the HELL out of me! Anyway, How the skipping when so terribly wrong? I told my mom about the “Figure” , sure I’m grounded now for skipping, But she won’t believe me! Shes saying it’s a figment of my imagination! ITS NOT! There have been sighting of this guy worldwide, But the weird part? He normally doesn’t go after 15 year olds.. In his story’s iv read online, He toys with his prey, Stalking them until the moment is right to end the game, But… I didn’t find anything pertaining to his existence!? So whys he coming after me!? Who the HELL knows. Anyway, I have no more time to write this entry today, My mom’s coming up. October 17th 2012, 11:51 PM ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:Jornel Category:Random Capitalization Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Read by Zombie Horse